


Jongdae and The Universe

by jae_hhoney



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, Cheessyyyy, Fluff, Jongdae can't communicate, Jongdae is the star god, M/M, Minseok is the moon god, just a bit, lil bit of angst, this was fun, yeet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-18
Updated: 2017-09-18
Packaged: 2018-12-29 21:05:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12093420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jae_hhoney/pseuds/jae_hhoney
Summary: For centuries, there have been stories of the sun and the moon, always together. But, something the stories forget is the stars, and their love for their moon, and how the moon loves them in return.Or, 5 times Jongdae adored something about Minseok, and 1 time he told him so.





	Jongdae and The Universe

**Author's Note:**

> THIS WAS SO FUN TO WRITE

**_"I know I should crumble for better reasons, but have you seen that boy, he brings the sun to its knees every night."_ **

**_ -Rupi Kaur_**

                                    **°◇°**

_For centuries, there have been stories of the sun and the moon, always together. But, something the stories forget is the stars, and their adoration for their moon, and how the moon felt the same way about them._

**°◇°**

Jongdae had always known how he felt towards Minseok. He was in love, completely and irrevocably, and he liked to think Minseok had always felt that way too. Though, realistically he most likely hadn't. Minseok didn't bode well with change, he took a bit to get used to things, and Jongdae wasn't the easiest god to get used to. Nonetheless, he adored Minseok all the same, everything about the man he was inevitably going to spend eternity with. 

Of course, there were times when Jongdae didn't express this adoration out loud. He had a reputation to upkeep after all. 

                                      **°◇°**    

**i.**

He was in love with the moon god's eyes, feline and darker than obsidian, but juxtaposed with the light, almost child-like quality that lay within them. 

He was in love with the way they held the galaxies in them, and how they looked at him. Minseok looked at him in a way that made him feel warm, and giddy, and above all,  _loved._

This occasion was no exception. 

 This happened all too often around Minseok. He'd take one look into his eyes, and it was as if everything disappeared except the man in front of him. The galaxies hidden beneath the onyx irises pulled Jongdae in too deeply, and he found he didn't mind one bit. It seems that Minseok did though, for a god he was oddly shy. 

"W-Why are you staring?" 

Jongdae blushed slightly, and let out a quiet, "N-No reason." It was strange how Minseok had such an effect on the normally loud, and boisterous god of the stars.

Jongdae wasn't the best with being affectionate, and he definitely wasn't going to say his sentiments out loud. 

                                       **°◇°**

**ii.**

Minseok's voice wasn't powerful. Nor was it loud, or demanding of your attention. Minseok's voice was rather soft, perhaps a bit timid. Minseok's voice was melodic, and dulcet, and rather than stealing your breath away (though, admittedly everything about Minseok had that effect on Jongdae) it was relaxing. To Jongdae, Minseok's voice was a warm blanket draped over his shoulders, and a hand holding his, reminding him it'd be alright. 

Minseok was both home, and someone he wanted to build a home with. No matter the place, or circumstances, or how many centuries passed. Minseok represented all that was warm, and secure. 

And it was here, wrapped in the moon god's arms, is where he felt the safest. Another nightmare had come, all the horrors he had seen over the centuries he's been alive came back to him, and the only thing that truly consoled him was the fact that Minseok would always be there to bring him back to reality. To catch him when he fell. Minseok with his soft eyes, loving words, and nearly angelic tones. 

Minseok was Jongdae's solace.

                                       **°◇°**

**iii.**

Minseok was one of the most softspoken people you'd ever meet, but he was also stubborn. He had deep-rooted beliefs, and when he wanted something done, or felt that something had to be done in a certain way, it was going to happen. But, most of all, Minseok was fiercely loyal, and that was not to be taken lightly, he never,  _ever_ gave up on people. 

And right now, it showed in the way his hands shook, and it showed in the unshed tears in his eyes, that did nothing to quell the flame in them, which burned brighter still, unwilling to back down. Right now, in the galaxies that were the elder's eyes, a supernova was occuring, as rampant and destructive as his emotions. 

Jongdae and Minseok's relationship, like any other, wasn't perfect, and the fact that they were gods didn't change that. 

This was a classic case of them arguing about something small that neither of them cared to remember, and it escalating from there. Before long, harsh words were yelled, and the toxic thing they called  _anger_ was rearing its head. 

"T-That's it I'm done with this, I-I can't do this. I'm leaving." Jongdae finally said. He wasn't sure where he was going, or when he'd come back but he sure as hell was planning on leaving. He turned his back, and made his way towards the front door. He grasped the doorknob, and was going to leave, when a hand grabbed his other arm. 

And in that moment, he  _hated,_ how even after all this Minseok's touch still made his breath hitch, and his heart skip a beat. 

"Don't." Minseok choked out. Jongdae shook his arm out of Minseok's grip, glaring daggers at the god. 

"Why should I stay?" He asked in an icy tone. 

"Because," he took a step towards Jongdae, his voice now quiet, but no less defiant, "We have been together for millennium. We didn't come this far, we didn't work this hard just for you to leave over a stupid argument. I love you too much to give up on you that quickly, and I can only hope that you feel the same." He was now close enough to see every detail in Jongdae's face, everything, from the fight, and anger leaving his eyes, to his bottom lip quivering ever so slightly. 

"I-I'm sorry." Jongdae whispered, he hung his head in shame. He shouldn't have given up that easily, he loved Minseok for fuck's sake. 

"It's okay, don't cry, my star." 

Jongdae gave a small, barely there smile at the nickname Minseok insisted in calling him, despite the tears. 

"Now," he took Jongdae's hand, "we are going to talk this out."

* * *

The next morning Jongdae was thanking any celestial being more powerful than them for Minseok's fighting spirit. 

                                      **°◇°**

**iv.**

Minseok's kisses mirrored his personality. Gentle and soft with an edge of dominance. Well... sometimes not so gentle, but Jongdae enjoyed it all the same. 

They never failed to leave Jongdae a mess inside, and out, and this time was no different. 

It was hard to say how this started. But, Jongdae thinks this may have something to do with a lost game of Mario Kart (one of the better mortal inventions by far), and his "punishment" (that was actually more of a reward for both of them). 

Even after all these years, the feeling of Minseok's lips against his never failed to take his breath away. They still made him needy, and pliant, and so desperate. 

Jongdae was greatly enjoying himself, in all honesty. Minseok's fingers gripping his hips tightly, and Jongdae's hands roaming from Minseok's silky hair, to the expanse of his back. He whimpered quietly as Minseok's tongue explored his mouth, swallowing the little noises Jongdae made, that the elder god loved so much. His hips bucked up (much to moon god's amusement) as Minseok bit down lightly on his bottom lip, sucking it into his own mouth. Jongdae couldn't do much more than enjoy the sensation, crying out softly when Minseok's mouth moved to his neck, and whining when the heat of his lips pulled away all together. 

Jongdae looked dazed, his lips swollen and flushed a pretty pink from the neck up.  And to think this was from Minseok's lips alone. 

"You're adorable." Minseok said. 

"Shut up, you're talking to a god."

"My love, I think sometimes you forget that I'm one as well."

Jongdae pouted, making Minseok laugh harder. After a bit Jongdae couldn't help but laugh along with him. 

It was in times like these that Jongdae knew without a doubt that he chose the correct god to spend his existence with.

                                       **°◇°**

**v.**

Minseok hated his cheeks, but Jongdae found them  _adorable._ Especially when he puffed them out to make the younger laugh, knowing that it could get him anything he wanted, though at the price of his pride. 

Jongdae had learned long ago not to make comments on them, lest he be on the receiving end of one of Minseok's deadly glares. 

But, sometimes he just couldn't help himself. Now was one of those times. 

Minseok had recently decided to go for his PhD. Being a god got boring, and he didn't have anything better to do. 

His homework had him confused, and a bit frustrated, and he sat with his cheeks puffed out, out of habit, as he tapped the end of his pen against the paper. Jongdae had to stifle a giggle, to no avail. 

"What's so funny?" 

"You." 

"Me? What'd I do?" 

 Jongdae plopped down on the seat next to his boyfriend, and poked his cheek, immediately getting the glare he'd anticipated. "Your cheeks are so  _cute."_

"I'm a god, Jongdae, I can't be cute."

"That's not what you said yesterday, about me." 

"I- shut up."

Jongdae laughed even harder when he pouted. Consider it revenge. 

                                       **°◇°**

**☆●☆.**

The only sounds in the room were the two breathing. Their legs tangled together, and Jongdae's face in Minseok's chest, basking in each other's presence. And when Jongdae looked up his heart ached. But, it was the good kind of ache, like one that you got from jogging. It was an ache that may hurt a bit, but was ultimately a good thing. 

Minseok was disheveled, which was understandable seeing as they just finished... activities. There were marks visible on his neck, and chest, and that served to remind Jongdae that he was the only one that got to see Minseok like this, the only one that got to love him. 

And, Jongdae couldn't hold back a smile when he saw Minseok's hair. It was a mess beyond belief, and the light from a nearby lamp reflected off the fine hairs sticking up, making an almost halo-like effect. Which Jongdae supposed was fitting for someone as perfect as Minseok.

"M-Minseok?"

The elder hummed in confirmation.

"I know... I know I don't tell you this often, but I love you." He looked Minseok in the eyes, his own filled with intensity, and sincerity. 

"I'm not too good at being affectionate, but I wanted to say that I think you're amazing. I love everything about you, f-from your eyes, to the way you get really hyper sometimes, to how fucking stupid your hair looks now. Everything about you is just...you're perfect, and you make me feel weird, and loving, and generally like something out of a romance movie." Jongdae said.

"And I love it, I love you, and I'm sorry if this is stupid, and cheesy-" 

Minseok cut Jongdae off with a kiss, and it wasn't a simple press of lips, there was emotions behind it, so many of them, and both of them felt it all translated. 

"I love you, so, so much." Minseok finally whispered back, his forehead pressed against Jongdae's. The galaxies were calm now, stars twinkling, and shining bright with adoration. 

Some may say that the stars shine brighter than the moon, but in that moment Jongdae knew they were wrong. And Minseok may call him, his star, because he shines bright, but Minseok shone brighter than anything in this moment, and always. Minseok was his sun, and moon, and stars, his entire fucking universe.

But, no, Jongdae was wrong. Right now they weren't the moon, and stars, they weren't gods. Right now, they were just Kim Minseok, and Kim Jongdae, and they were in love. And Jongdae decided he should tell Minseok he loved him more often, because he deserved it. He deserved everything, and more. His universe, his  _Kim Minseok._

"I'll always love you, Minseok." 

* * *

 Jongdae kept that promise. He loved Minseok, with all his heart, all his being, until they both faded. The stars adored the moon, and the moon loved them back. That is one thing that  _never_ changed. 

**_"Every night, the moon kisses secretly_ _the lover who counts stars."_**

**_-Rumi_ **

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, Aura back at it again with smth that's not smut. 
> 
> This was so cheesy I'm sorry.


End file.
